Lie Low at Lupin's
by blaiddseren
Summary: He had just opened the third cupboard in search of glasses when a noise behind him made him spin around, his eyes meeting Remus'; his friend looked somehow lost and hopeful all at once, a half smile gracing his lips but a frown above his eyes and Sirius swallowed, taking another deep breath to ease the returning tightness in his chest.


**Lie Low at Lupin's.**

He woke to darkness outside, a very faint glow creeping in from the lampost down the street and turning the fogged up window a golden colour. Sirius stifled a yawn as he rolled over, trying to decide whether there was much point in staying in the bed, he knew he would never get back to sleep now. The hallway light was still on, barely creeping through the crack under the door and he pulled himself up in the bed, wondering if that meant that Remus was still awake, though knowing it was unlikely as he glanced at the muggle clock on the wall. Three am meant that this was probably the longest sleep he had managed at once since being incarcerated and his body seemed to thank him for it as he slipped off the bed, not feeling the usual stiffness in his joints that had crept up on him in the last five years. He stretched out, revelling in how easy it felt to do so compared to when he slept on floors, and picked up the sweater Remus had leant him the night before from where he had chucked it when he'd got too warm in the night. It smelt like Remus, just like the pyjamas did, Sirius thought with a flicker of pain and he pushed that away, willing himself to focus on the here and now and not on what had been and what he had lost.

He hadn't paid much attention to the layout of the house the night before and so was surprised when stepping out onto the landing he found only one other room, the open door showing it to be a bathroom. Sirius had assumed that he was in the spare bedroom but now that he thought about it Remus had said something about it being a small place so maybe there was only the one room, which left Remus with nowhere to sleep. He felt a stab of guilt that he had slept for so long on Remus' comfy bed whilst the man was probably curled up on a transfigured sofa downstairs.

Sirius padded gently across the landing and down the stairs, frowning as he reached the bottom and saw that not only had Remus bolted the front door closed he had also put a chain across it, he gave a small shiver at the thought of anyone coming to find them here and quickly turned away from the front door to the other two rooms. The living room was directly before him now with the door partly open and Sirius pushed it a little further, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Remus slumped in his armchair, fast asleep and he once again felt guilty for taking the bed. The man looked so much older, Sirius thought, and so much sadder than when he had last seen him and he cursed himself for not keeping in touch better this past year, for not making sure Moony was okay. He had written, of course, especially after reading all that vile stuff in the papers and hearing about what Umbridge was now bringing into law, but it was difficult to know what to say, how to word each letter when really all he wanted to do was hold the other man and tell him it would be alright. Remus shifted in his sleep, his foot nudging against rolls of parchment on the floor that Sirius hadn't even noticed and he crept closer, his eyes scanning the words on them. A call to arms for the order of the phoenix. Though the majority of the order that they knew were dead by now so this was most likely a recruitment drive, Sirius realised and wondered who Dumbledore would be targeting with these letters. Mind you the old man was sure to have a plan, he always did.

Sirius left the room as quietly as he could, moving into the kitchen and having a quick look around. Remus' mother's old cuckoo clock was on the far wall and Sirius gave a fond smile at all the memories that brought back, remembering how it had looked utterly ridiculous against their decor in the old flat but Remus had insisted on keeping it up. The clock was the only thing in the kitchen to distinguish it as Remus', Sirius realised, the rest of the room was blank and cold, the white walls not helping. Their old flat had been full of pictures, happy memories from Hogwarts and afterwards filling the place; pictures of the Potters and Remus' parents grinning down at them in the hallway and drunken images from James and Lily's wedding day on the wall by the stairs. Though Sirius could understand why Remus wouldn't want to see those pictures on a daily basis anymore, the happy memories had been the most painful for him over the years, the few times the dementors were far enough away that he could recall them anyway.

Even just thinking about photographs and memories now was too much; he could feel his mouth filling with saliva and his throat tightening and so he quickly spun around, grabbing the muggle kettle from the side and filling it with water. He shoved it back down onto it's place and flicked the little switch, briefly recalling the first time Remus had shown him how to. They had been so young then, so young and so naive. Sirius let out a sigh, wrinkling his lips as he realised that the stupid muggle thing didn't seem to be working anyway. He would just cast a charm on it normally but Dumbledore had taken his latest wand off him yesterday and told him he'd bring him a new one soon, something about them being traceable which had scared the shit out of him. For a second he genuinely considered waking Remus just to pinch his wand for the tea but if Remus was awake then… Well then they'd have to talk. The night before they had only discussed the situation; Voldemort's return and how Harry was, before Sirius had fallen asleep on the sofa, waking only briefly as Remus helped him upstairs. But Sirius knew that at some point they'd have to talk for real, a knot of tension grew in his chest at the thought and he let out a slow breath, trying to push it away and focus, this was Moony for crying out loud, his Moony, what did he possibly have to be nervous about.

Except… well last time they'd spoken properly, not including that very brief chat in the shrieking shack or their awkward letters, they had both been so angry, and so unkind, Sirius remembered, feeling ashamed just thinking about the words he had said back then. He wondered, as he often had over the years, how things could have turned out so dreadfully and he let out a deep breathe, fighting against the tightness in his chest and feeling grateful as it eased a little. The kettle still wasn't doing anything and Sirius frowned at it, playing with the little flick switch but getting no results and he sighed, perhaps he should just get a glass of water.

He had just opened the third cupboard in search of glasses when a noise behind him made him spin around, his eyes meeting Remus'; his friend looked somehow lost and hopeful all at once, a half smile gracing his lips but a frown above his eyes and Sirius swallowed, taking another deep breath to ease the returning tightness in his chest. "Okay?" He asked quietly, "Sorry, I was just pinching your kettle." He added when Remus didn't speak. Remus continued to stare at him, his eyes flickering across Sirius' face and his brown furrowing further as Sirius shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. "Moon?" Sirius asked finally when it became unbearable.

"I… I'm glad you're back." Remus said after a moment, his voice hoarse, and Sirius felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Me too." They looked at each other again for a moment or two before Sirius smiled ruefully. "Tea?" He offered and Remus gave a small nod, approaching where he was stood and leaning past him to flick a switch on the wall, the sound of water slowly boiling filled the room in seconds. "Oh." Sirius said as Remus drew back, "Knew there was something." Though he still wasn't sure what Remus had fixed.

Remus gave his own small smile, "It's been a while." He said, turning away to get mugs and leaving Sirius wondering if he meant it had been a while since Sirius had made tea or been a while since they had seen each other. "You look well." Remus said, repeating words from the night before, "Better." He added, nudging Sirius out of the way and taking over on the tea front.

"Oh, thanks." Sirius leant against the cabinet, just revelling in having Remus, his Remus, this close to him again. "Amazing what a bit of sun can do." He said, trying to focus on the conversation and not on the fact that Moony smelt exactly the same as he always had done. Merlin he'd missed him.. "I…" he paused, giving a half shrug when Remus looked up at him quizzically. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No." Remus said quickly, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He hesitated suddenly, his back tensing. "Sugar?" He asked quietly, his voice catching slightly and Sirius frowned at that as well as at the question.

"I… I dunno actually. Not had tea in a while." He joked, "Umm, nah, best not." Remus nodded sharply and Sirius wrinkled his nose, scraping his bottom teeth along his upper lip. "Moon?"

"I shouldn't have to ask." Remus whispered suddenly, "I should just know." He added, his voice breaking on the last word and Sirius' heart broke at the sound.

He shook his head desperately, moving to touch Remus' shoulder, making the man look at him, "I never could remember how you took yours. Even when we were living together. So what does it matter, it's just tea." He said, trying to make a joke but Remus just looked at him, his hand reaching out to touch Sirius, stroking across his cheek before he drew away quickly and turned back to the mugs, sloshing milk in. Sirius' throat tightened again and he felt a prickling behind his eyes that he blinked away quickly, his cheek felt as though it were burning where Remus had stroked it and it took all his self control not to reach up and touch the area. "Moon?" He said quietly, waiting until the man turned back around, "I… It's good to see you." He said feebly.

A weak smile crossed Remus' face, "And you." He replied, letting out a huff of laughter as Sirius stifled a yawn. Sirius flushed as he accepted the mug of tea he was handed and Remus looked at him shrewdly, "You should get some more sleep." The man murmured after a moment.

"Come to bed with me?"

Remus hesitated for a second and Sirius opened his mouth to apologise, to say he was rushing it and he had only meant for them to sleep side by side, but then the other man spoke softly, his hand reaching out to caress Sirius' cheek again and sending shots of warmth through him. "Okay."


End file.
